Where The Wild Things Are
by IAisallama
Summary: Sequel to: Let The Games Begin. Everyone has been given a month after the shooting and they're all getting ready to go back to McKinley. That was the worse summary ever.
1. Starting Off

**Mercedes Jones**  
Mercedes had not been at the school during the shooting. She had been home sick like Joe had. But Santana had texted her whilst the rest of the club was inside the choir room. She had told Mercedes to avoid the school and don't come near it for any reason what so ever. She didn't know why Santana had told her that until she turned on the news.

Her mother was also called into work on her day off and that's how she knew it was serious. Her friends were trapped inside the school with a psychotic group of people and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't help but feel as though she should've been there. That she should've been there for her friends. But she wasn't. She just knew that a month was not nearly enough to return to that school.

**Joe Hart** _**(is that his last name?)**_  
Joe hadn't been at school during the shooting like Mercedes. He was sick as well and just couldn't show up. When he had heard about the shooting from his parents he was...devastated. His friends, the people that befriended for the first time, were trapped. Were being _murdered_ and he was at home. Sick.

So he prayed. He prayed whenever he heard more news about the shooting. Sure it didn't help much but he prayed for his friends. He prayed for everyone.

**Blaine Anderson**  
One month was not enough time in Blaine's opinion. They needed more time. More time to recover. More time to try and move on without their friends. Their friends who meant so much to them. Most schools had shut down for a whole month. All around Lima and Westerville. Most schools around the area. They couldn't take any chances. That meant Regionals was postponed.

They had twelve people to participate but who knew that they would. Everyone was kind of out of it. The only people he had seen since the shooting were Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Sam. He had become good friends with them and they just seemed albeit out of it to him. He couldn't guarantee they would participate but there was always a chance they would.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman  
** "Noah-" Quinn started "I won't do it, Quinn! He was my best friend and now he's gone. I just can't face him and not think of Finn!" Puck snapped at the girl "I know. Finn was my first love. But you promised Finn you would take care of Kurt. You can't back out on it and you can't drop out of school either." Quinn told the elder boy.

"And why the hell can't I drop out of school?" Puck asked her "Because none of them would've wanted that. They would've wanted you to graduate. To go to college. To live your life for them. They wouldn't want you to fall apart." She said "How would you know what they want?" Puck questioned the girl "Because they were my friends too. They might've annoyed me but I loved them." She told him.

**Quinn Fabray**  
Quinn had taken most of her month away from school trying to keep Puck from dropping out and leaving Ohio forever. He had threatened it plenty but she knew that it was up to her to make sure that he didn't drop out. He couldn't. None of them would've wanted that of him. They would've wanted him to go onto college and get a great job and start a family.

She had also started therapy. She would apparently go hours without speaking or moving and she wouldn't realise it. Her mother had decided it was best to go to therapy than to continue on this way. Quinn, of course, had agreed with her completely.

**Rory Flanagan**  
Rory's mother had wanted him to come home. He couldn't though. He had to finish the year. He had to finish it with his second family. Well what was left. They were all so accepting of him and he couldn't just leave them. He wasn't even really harmed during the shooting. Though Brittany was sort of out of it. She was pushed off a building after all.

That meant Santana was over a lot. And by a lot he means /a lot/. She was always over. Spending time with Brittany. Sometimes they would go out with other members of the glee club but it wasn't for very long. He had heard from Santana that Kurt had become silent and wouldn't speak, Blaine had become like, really protective and Sam had become jumpy and protective. He didn't like the mess but he loved all his friends and would continue to be there for them.

**Santana Lopez**  
Santana had spent most her month with Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam. Yes, shocking. Sam the trouty mouth. He just tagged along because Blaine summoned him from the ocean or wherever he came from. Like, for real, whose mouth is _that_ big? Apparently Sam's mouth is because oh my God it's huge. But yeah, he'd tag along but they were never out long.

Rory had been worried so she got him caught up on what she knew about the glee club to try and calm his nerves. It didn't really work since she barely knew anything about everyone but it got him calm enough that he would stop asking her about everyone. She only knew about the people she'd actually been talking to. Not everyone. But it was fine. She knew that he cared.

**Mike Chang**  
Mike had spent two-thirds of his month with Tina. The girl was still recovering from her back wound. Luckily, the knife had not hit any nerves or something important. She could still walk but it wasn't recommended until she was fully healed. She'd still be able to dance and sing and do everything she could before the shooting happened.

Mike was happy but Tina was acting weird. Acting weird around him. Sure she was upset that Kurt refused to talk and that Rachel was gone. But she was acting just really weird around him. She acted..._guilty_. He had no idea what she would be guilty for but that's how she was acting around him. He could only wonder why his girlfriend was acting like that.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**  
Mike had spent most of his time with Tina. She was happy but guilty. She was basically leading him on. The girl just didn't "love" him anymore. The love had just sort of left and she couldn't help but feel bad about it. Tina also knew that Mike knew was something was up. He could tell something was wrong but she refused to break up with him.

Besides, if she did break up with him, who would be there to take care of her? Not Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. He would do anything for the boy. And that's what made her feel worse. Maybe, she thought, I'll break up with Mike. But then I'll defiantly as Blaine to prom. He'd have to go with me if I asked, right?

**Brittany Pierce  
** Santana had spent her time with Brittany. Brittany loved that. She spent time with Santana and her friends. But her dolphin wouldn't speak. He was quiet and she was worried. Her Sammy was nice. Her other dolphin too. They were nice and seemed normal. But her Kurtie was sad all the time. She'd make him happy when school starts again, she thought.

Santana was her favourite. They would always have fun. She took care of Brittany and Brittany would take care of her. Brittany knew she was acting weird but wasn't that normal? Wasn't she always a strange girl? Brittany couldn't help but wonder.

**Sam Evans**   
Sam's parents wanted him back. He couldn't leave. He was sort of like Rory. His family was hurt and he had to stay there for them. He loved them and he didn't know what would happen if he left. So he stayed. He stayed in the Hummel home. It felt empty though. It felt empty without Finn. He got upset when he didn't wake up to Finn yelling about food or something ridiculous.

Instead he woke up to a silent Kurt. Kurt would walk in, wake him up, and leave. The boy was just silent. Everything was awkward. But they still let him stay. Carole and Burt understood why he wanted to stay. And they let him. They didn't mind at all. They just didn't want him to feel guilty or like everything was his fault. He knew it wasn't but he just always felt upset and jumpy. But most of all, protective.

**Kurt Hummel**  
He knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to shut everyone out but he couldn't help it. Everyone was always asking if he was fine. Of course he wasn't fucking fine. His brother and best friend were murdered in front of him and he didn't do anything. He just cried into his boyfriends neck. He could've stopped them. He could've saved their lives but he didn't.

So he shut everyone out. They'd realise that it was his fault eventually and hate him. They all would. He just thought it would be easier to make them hate him now than later. So he grew quiet and stuck to wearing Finn's jumper's or just an oversized one that he had. He grew small and closed off from them. Even when they dragged him out to hang out with Santana and Brittany. He would smile just a bit when Brittany would sit with him and play with his hair. He knew that she would never hate him.


	2. Alone Together

**Sorry for taking forever to update this. I had family over for a week and my cousin would not stop looking over my shoulder and I had a three year old child that kept following me everywhere I went. It was terrifying to say the least. This chapter is short because I'm going to be traveling tomorrow and I just wanted to get something no matter what it was out there. I know that this sequel won't be that long. It'll probably just be until after Regionals because I'm a lazy little mother fucker.  
**  
**The song used in this chapter is Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. Yes I know Save Rock and Roll wasn't out during this time but I really like this song and I think it sort of suited Blaine. Since they don't have the band he had to use a guitar so here's a link to an acoustic version: watch?v=hRRKl0yHAa8 I'll see ya'll motherfuckers at the end of the chapter. (I curse to much)**

* * *

It was the first glee practice since the shooting. Everyone was terrified. Sure they just had enough people to compete for Regionals but that didn't mean everyone would show up to participate. They were all destroyed because of this event. It hurt the whole group physically and mentally. Thankfully, Regionals was postponed so they had time but they just weren't sure they could do it.

Rory was the first to walk into the room. He was scared as hell but when he saw sitting there he got calmer because he knew his teacher was there and that the people who had killed his friends weren't. That they have left Lima. And possibly Ohio. Maybe the whole country. That made him a little more happy at the thought of being safe in the choir room again.

The second person to walk in was Mercedes. She had tried to convince Kurt to come in with her but that meant convincing Blaine and Blaine didn't seem all that happy of her trying to bring Kurt there if he didn't want to. So she went alone. But she was happy when she saw Rory. She immediantly walked over to the boy in the front row and sat down right next to him to make sure that he didn't feel alone or like he was the only person who could still think of this place as a safe haven.

The next people to walk in were Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They all took seats around the room and seemed pretty quiet. The bell soon rang three and Mr. Schue turned to them "Do you all know if anyone else is going to be joining us today? If not then I guess you can all leave." He told the group in front of him "I think Sam will be joining same with Joe." Quinn spoke up.

Just as soon as she said that Joe and Sam walked in. Sam going next to Mercedes and Joe next to Quinn. A few seconds later both Tina and Mike walked in, hand in hand. Santana looked at them and noticed something off. Tina looked different. She knew that it wasn't because she had lost her virginity because she told the whole girl section of the glee club that it had happened awhile ago.

Then Blaine and Kurt walked in. She noticed Tina look over to Blaine before flushing slightly and looking back to Mike. _Oh shit_, was the first thing Santana thought to herself. Tina had a crush on Fancy Pants. Now she had two options. She could tell Blaine and maybe Kurt would speak again and fight for his boyfriend, or she could use it as blackmail against Tina if the Latina girl needed anything for her to do.

_The latter_, Santana thought with a smug look on her face.

"Well it looks like everyone has come. I know it was hard for you all to show up but I'm proud of you all. I'm really excited that we finally have a chance to still do Regionals. I know we are not over our losses but you all are so brave for still showing up to this room." Mr. Schue said to the group of students. They had all showed up and none were having mental breakdowns. One point.

Blaine raised his hand up slightly "I actually thought I could sing a song today. I have one that I think everyone would like." Blaine said to Mr. Schue. "Well then come up here." Blaine let go of Kurt hand and walked to get an acoustic guitar. "I was planning to sing this song awhile ago and now it works even more." Blaine said to the group. He then sat down in a chair and started to play.

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_  
_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs_  
_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_You cut me off, I lost my track_  
_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_  
_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

_My heart is like a stallion_  
_They love it more when it's broken_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna?_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_  
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

_'Cause I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_  
_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_  
_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs_  
_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_My heart is like a stallion,_  
_They love it more when it's broken_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna?_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_  
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet, yeah_

_Yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs_  
_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_  
_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_  
_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

Blaine's attention was on Kurt for a majority of the song as the boy had yet to acknowledge anyone's presence. The other parts of the song were on the rest of the glee club. They all seemed pleased with it. But Tina was staring at him a funny way and he couldn't tell if he should be okay with the looks she was giving him or not.

"Thank you, Blaine. That was a wonderful song choice." Mr. Schue said as Blaine walked and put the guitar back where it was before sitting back next to Kurt. "I think next practice we'll start working on Regionals since it's only a month away." Mr. Schue said before continuing "I guess we'll end rehearsal here today. I'll see you all on Thursday." He finished.

And with that, everyone got up and left the room faster than they got in.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked my short as fuck chapter. I sort of got my mind started on a picture I saw on Tumblr and I really want to work on it so I need to finish this one quickly so hopefully it won't take me as long to finish this one as it took me to finish my other stories. I'll see you all as soon as I can.**

**Also, today was mother fucking warped tour here and I'm so pissed that I couldn't get to go I almost started to cry because I love a majority of the bands that were going to be here. At least I can say I was in a 30 mile radius of these amazing people. That sort of counts right? No? Well I'll just go cry whilst listening to these amazing people now.**


	3. Starting Up

**OH MY FUCKING GOD. THIS FUCKING STORY. I DON'T WANT TO FINISH IT. I WILL FINISH IT QUICKLY THOUGH. AND I'M PISSED.  
See my fucking laptop broke do I have to use my grandmother's desktop and I finished typing this short ass chapter and I was done with the next one and I clicked saved and the fucking computer shut down. It took my twenty damn minutes to get it back up and thE FUCKING CHAPTER DIDN'T FUCKING SAVE SO I HAVE TO TYPE IT ALL THE FUCK OVER AGAIN.  
Anyway. I'll try to do it tomorrow since it's just Regionals. I think it'll be Regionals. A chapter of their school life, Nationals and then the end of this so I can write more stories in which I torture Kurt in one way or another.  
Enough of me ranting about my shit summer. I hope you guys enjoy this (thank the fucking lord I had the song names here.)**

* * *

It was soon Thursday afternoon and everyone seemed less tense than the previous days before. Mike and Tina were still happy. Santana was still thinking on how she could possibly use her new information. Blaine spent a majority of his time with Kurt. Kurt refused to speak. Mercedes missed her friends. Sam continued to mope around. Puck wished Quinn let him leave. Quinn refused to let Puck leave. And Rory missed home.

Now everyone was sitting in a group circle debating on what songs for Regionals. Blaine thought they should do one Broadway song in dedication of Rachel, the guys thought they should do something for Finn and Artie. In the end the songs had come down to Daylight by Maroon 5, O'Death, and How To Save A Life by The Fray.

Sure they were odd choices but these were songs that they had all picked and that they knew their friends had liked when they were all alive. It was decided the whole group would sing Daylight, Kurt and Quinn would sing O' Death, and then the guys would sing How To Save A Life.

The song order went O'Death, Daylight, then How To Save A Life. They all agreed on the choices and thought it was great. They also knew it would be hard to get Kurt to sing again and if he didn't then Tina would take his place with Quinn. Mercedes would've done it but her voice wasn't delicate enough for it.  
_

A week had passed since they had picked the songs and Kurt seemed to be responding more now which meant that he would probably end up singing even if he wasn't speaking. Quinn was overwhelmed that she would still be singing with Kurt. Not that she didn't like Tina but she had never sung with Kurt before and she thought it would be a new experience.

Besides, Tina had seemed kind of off all week. Her dancing was messed up and she was even off key sometimes which was different even for Tina.

Everyone just went with it as, she was still shaken up. Not the fact that she didn't love her boyfriend anymore.

Mike was a great boyfriend. He really was. He took Tina on dates (even if they were all Asian places), he danced with her, sang with her, held her hand, kissed her. He was wonderful. But she just didn't "love" him like she used to. He was still important to her but she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore.

Blaine on the other hand wasn't going to leave Kurt anytime soon. He already got his classes changed so he could graduate with all the seniors and be with his boyfriend. Because, I mean, he could've fucking did that all along. _**(A/N then he wouldn't have fucking cheated on Kurt then blamed Kurt for him cheating** **jfc.)**_

Quinn had almost basically moved in with Puck. She had to make sure he didn't run off or try to drop out of school like he kept threatening to do. She just gave him a pointed look and said "_You have a few months more of school. You'll live._"

That got him to shut up but not for long. A few days later he'd go back to threatening to leave and drop out of school to become a full-time rocker at which Quinn scoffed.

Another week passed and they only had one more week until Regionals. They had finally gotten Kurt to sing and it sounded great him both him and Quinn on leads. Daylight sounded great as well along with How To Save A Life. The choreography was all worked out thanks to Mike and the cheerios who helped out a little.

The costumes were, of course, suggested by Kurt. He and the girls worked on them for two rehearsal dates while the others were actually practicing to a recording of the songs. Not them singing of course. Just the song itself so they knew what to do and when to do it.

Soon it was the weekend of Regionals and everyone could proudly say that they were ready to go up there and dedicate these songs to their friends and win this for their losses. They were up The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline and to say they were scared was a lie.

Whether they win or lose didn't seem to matter. They were doing this for their friends and didn't care as long as they knew that they still cared for them even if they were gone from their lives.


	4. Regionals

**I think I might just start working on another story with this one because I'm lazy as fuck you wouldn't believe it. I literally stay up till 6am so I don't see why I haven't been typing for awhile but I will be trying to finish this really soon because you all fucking hate it and I do too but I have this urge to finish everything I start so I have to finish it even if it sucks major balls.  
I hope you guys like it and please review because I did this for the people who asked for a sequel and none of you have read it so I'm like? why? I did it for you?  
Anyway, enough of me rambling. I hope you like it or whatever it is you do with this shitty ass story.**

* * *

The group couldn't really remember what The Warblers did, nor did they care. When Vocal Adrenaline went up the group had stood and went to the green room to go over there songs once more before they were actually forced to go up on the stage to preform for the crowd that was in front of them.

The girls wore white, frilly dresses with silk, black ribbons tying into a bow in the back. They had knee-high white socks and black dress shoes with a black hair band with a white rose attached to it to keep up the whole black and white thing they had going on.

The boys, however, had white button up shirts, short sleeved, of course. Along with a black silk tie, white pants, a pair of black dress shoes since they had found it hard to find white dress shoes that weren't made for girls.

When Vocal Adrenaline was finished with their performance the New Directions got ready backstage. Kurt was handed a white rose and Quinn and black as the two walked out to the front of the stage. Everyone else stood in the background in boy- girl order.

The boys started to hum in the background before Kurt started to sing, the spot lights only on the two of them.  
(Kurt in italics, Quinn in bold)

_Oh, Death,_ **оh Death,** _oh Death,_  
_Won't you spare me over til another year_

**But what is this, that I can't see**  
** with ice cold hands taking hold of me**

_ When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_  
_ who will have mercy on your soul_

_Oh, Death,_ **оh Death,** _oh Death,_

**No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold**  
** Nothing satisfies me but your soul**

**Oh, Death,**  
_Well I am Death, none can excel,_  
_ I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

**Oh, Death,** _оh Death,_  
_ my name is Death and the end is here... _

On the final note the lights cam on to show the whole club on the stage, the boys with black roses and the girls with white. The audience clapped until the piano started playing and the boys began to sing the song that they had chose for their friends.

_Step one – you say, "We need to talk."_  
_ He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_  
_ He smiles politely back at you_  
_ You stare politely right on through_  
_ Some sort of window to your right_  
_ As he goes left and you stay right_  
_ Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_ And you begin to wonder why you came_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ Let him know that you know best_  
_ 'Cause after all you do know best_  
_ Try to slip past his defense_  
_ Without granting innocence_  
_ Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_ The things you've told him all along_  
_ Pray to God, he hears you_  
_ And I pray to God, he hears you_

_ And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ As he begins to raise his voice_  
_ You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_ Drive until you lose the road_  
_ Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_ He will do one of two things_  
_ He will admit to everything_  
_ Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_ And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ How to save a life_

_ How to save a life_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_  
_ How to save a life_

_ How to save a life _

The group smiled to each other before they started on Daylight to end their performance.

_Here I am waiting_  
_ I'll have to leave soon_  
_ Why am I holding on?_  
_ We knew this day would come_  
_ We knew it all along_  
_ How did it come so fast?_

_ This is our last night but it's late_  
_ And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_ Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_ Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_ In my arms, so beautiful_  
_ The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_ Somebody slow it down_

_ This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_ When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_ This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_ I never want it to stop_  
_ Because I don't wanna start all over_  
_ Start all over_  
_ I was afraid of the dark_  
_ But now it's all that I want_  
_ All that I want, all that I want_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_  
_ Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The group of misfits bowed before leaving the stage to hug each other in congratulations for the good job they had done. A few moments later all three groups were called back onto the stage for the finally vote of who would move on and who wouldn't.  
-

They won. They had won Regionals. They were going to Nationals. _Again._ They had fulfilled their friends wishes and won Regionals. They were going to Nationals in Chicago. They were going to win this time too. They were going to get into the top ten and then beat the other ten choirs and win. They owed this to their friends.

They were going to win Nationals.


	5. School time

**It's official. I fucking hate this story. I have absolutely no interest in this. I might just write this and then Nationals because oh my fucking God I can't stand it. I really want to give up on it but I can't no matter what.  
The only good thing to come out of today is to learn I'm going to see a Maroon 5 concert on September 8th!**

* * *

They had won Regionals and of course they were still nothings. But that didn't change how happy they were. They were happy that they were able to prove that they could do something even with their friends deaths above their heads.

The group had already been ready getting together their numbers for Nationals and they honestly couldn't figure out what songs to do. It was a hard decision seeing as Rachel usually had the final say in this stuff and the fact that she and Finn both would usually end up singing a duet, then a Rachel solo, then a "group" number where Rachel and Finn sung most of the song anyway so it really couldn't be counted as a group number if you looked at it any other way than that.

The group knew they wanted to let the Seniors get more solos of course because the Juniors would still be there the following year and would have more chances to sing now that the Seniors wouldn't be attending McKinley anymore.

-  
Blaine had in fact rejected Tina's invitation to prom. He had already promised that he was going with Kurt. Tina couldn't help but be upset. Blaine was supposed to like her. She broke up with Mike just to go out with Blaine. And now? Now she didn't have a boyfriend, a date, and just this club.

Sometimes, she really hates Kurt.

-  
Prom went by perfectly. Santana won prom queen and Brittany prom king even though neither of the girls really wanted to win it at all. No one picked on them or Kurt and Blaine which was great for them all.

-  
Nationals soon came along and everyone was prepared. They had their songs ready and when it was their turn they went out and showed their all. They did everything in their power to win. To get into the top ten. To show their friends they could still do it.

-  
They got into the top ten. They've been given an extended week for rehearsal and stuff even though all choirs should've gotten extra ones ready in case they made it. They had a whole week to perfect everything to win Nationals.

* * *

**This is basically me being a lazy shit.  
So I was looking up tour dates and stuff and I was like "FUCKING PANIC! IS PLAYING TWO DAYS AFTER MAROON 5!" And it made me pissed because I didn't even know they were touring until after I had already asked my mum if I could go. Hopefully I'll get to go to another one of their tours or maybe, if we're lucky they'll go on Warped Tour '14. I would be overwhelmed if they in fact were going to be performing at '14 because I know that I'll be going next year. I missed it this year because my cousins had left like two days before and I never had time to buy my ticket or anything and I was just like no. So I hope they'll be going because Panic!**


	6. UPDATE SORRY OMG GUYS

**Hey sorry guys. This is not an update. Unfortunately my laptop was broken forever and it was just fixed today. I should be updating Where The Wild Things Are if I have not finished it and I should be uploading a new oneshot as well. Also, I have a youtube and tumblr. My youtube is IAisallama and same with my tumblr. If you have any questions just go to my tumblr and ask. See you seen. **


End file.
